


Tenko works at Walmart

by AudreyGhirga



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Other, Tragedy, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyGhirga/pseuds/AudreyGhirga
Summary: Tenko tries to make rent at Walmart but everything goes horribly wrong.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Chabashira Tenko
Kudos: 10





	Tenko works at Walmart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Angie Works at Walmart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360045) by [usuohi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usuohi/pseuds/usuohi). 



Tenko was outside of her house because the landlord kicked her because she didn't pay the rent for 29 months

"Stupid degenerate male, I don't need to pay you rent" 

"Ma'am you're legally required to I can't let you stay here anymore unless you pay 1000000 dollars"

"Stupid degenerate...how will I get money now"

Tenko saw a Walmart that was conveniently placed next to her house. it was either working there or as a stripper, and Tenko didn't want men to stare at her all day so she went to the Walmart instead

"Hello? anyone there?"

"Yes hi"

Naeggi popped out from under the desk and greeted Tenko

"Wat do you want?"

"I wanna work here"

"oh ok"

"You got the job"

Tenko was confused on why there wasn't even an application or something, but she went with it anyway because she needed the money

Tenko was in aisle 4 cleaning up after _someone_ vomited all over the floor

Nagitoe came up to tenko and kept tapping her on the shoulder 

"What do you want, degene- good sir"

Cumeada just stood silent

"Um"

"Are u okay sir"

Suddenly Komeada violated Tenko's personal space and said

"I...shoved a breadstick up my ass"

Tenko's face went blank 

"Ew gross gross ew degenerate male"

"security!"

Tenko called the security, Neko-maru and Sakura, and they yeeted saggytoe out of the store, he landed on his boyfriend hajimeme so it was all good

"Gross male make me go ew"

Suddenly, Tenko saw her girlfriend Kayayaday in aisle 2 and immediately ran over to her like the lesbian she is

"Kayayaday why are you here"

"oh I came to cheer you on tenko cuz u finally got an actual job and stopped doing your Aikido bullshit that isn't even real"

"omg ur so hot"

Tenko and kaede started aggressively making out 

Miu came over and saw the 2 of them and she definitely wasn't jealous at all

" **U G H** "

MMiu sighed as she saw the 2

"Get a fucking room"

"Get the fuck out of here Miu with your nasty cow udders"

Miu moaned cuz she was a stupid masochist and got yeeted out into the dumpster where she belongs

"kayayday...I can feel ur heart" Tenko said

They were really roman- oh god oh fuck Kaede what are u doing to Tenko this is a public place there are kids here no stop

After Tenko finished getting railed by her girlfriend in public she went back to actually try and do her job

"I hope I don't see another degenerate male today" tenko thought 

the stupid grape gremlin cockichi came over much to tenk's dismay

"hey, where are the pantas"

"Oh god dammit"

"sir this is a Walmart we don't have pandas here"

"no u dumbass feminist I wanted p a n t a"

tenko blushed cuz she was a masochist too

"oh um, the pantas r over there"

She pointed to the refrigerators

"tanks u stupid cum dumpster"

tenko got wet a little but she continued her job anyway

suddenly there were lots of gunshots for some reason 

"oh god oh fuck there's maki's corpse she wasn't even in the store oh my god oh my god"

the rat came back to Tenko holding a knife

"u whore, you lied to me"

"what?"

"there aren't any pantas"

"sir I think they ran ou-"

"You think this is a joke? That you can just tell me there's panta and then there isn't any? Is this a joke to you? I swear to Atua that you, Tenko Chabashira, will never see the light of day ever again. I will end the miserable man that brought you to this worl-"

**T H U N K**

suddenly vorekiyo knocked down the shelves and cockichi got flung in the air and fucking died

"Don't worry tanko, I saved u with the power of S E E S A W"

"omg! my hero!"

"you're not like the other degenerate males ur cool"

Tenko fell in love with korekiyo, and they ended up having a beautiful family together.

"Just kidding it's a lie" 

"Did you really think that was the end? I went after kork after I murdered tenko. Now no one can stop me from taking over the entire world. nishishishi" 


End file.
